Maid Marian and her Merry Men shorts
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: Based on the fan fiction challenge on the Maid Marian forums. Just drabbleish shorts.
1. Love

**Maid Marian and her Merry Men Shorts.**

**Based on the MMMM forums fanfiction challenge. Shall be a multi-chapter piece, even if the chapters are very short. Ah well. Enjoy.**

_A/N: Okay so this is my first MM fic ever, and it's only a short one. And kinda obvious who the speaker's in love with. Ah well, I wanted it that way._

Love

Love. It was possibly the biggest challenge that any of the merry men would ever face. And possibly the only challenge that all of them would back down from, including the boldest merry man, their great leader, Marian.

It was odd that it came to him. He wasn't looking for it. He didn't even ask for it, but it came to him. And now he had to live with it. Love. Four little letters, such a simple little word. Ha! If only the actual thing was that simple

And why was he in love with her? She was so bossy… a proper Little Miss Bossy Boots. She was always telling them what to do, she didn't do anything herself!

Wait, that wasn't fair. She did a lot. And she was in charge. Commanding four guys wasn't easy. Especially when they all had their own beliefs on what the merry men should be about. But she did it. And she did it well. He suspected that it was her bravery that attracted him to her.

Whatever it was that had make him fall for her, it had made him stay fallen. He was in love. Even if it was likely she'd never love him back he loved her. Maybe he always would. He loved her.

"Robin! Will you stop day dreaming and come and help Rabies with the firewood." Marian called over to the green clad man

"Fine Miss Bossy Boots, but if I get muck all over my tunic you're washing it." Robin retorted, grinning slightly. Good thing Marian couldn't read minds.


	2. Flowers

_A/N: Okay so this is my second short. Its erm….okay I don't know how to describe it. But it's done. _

Flowers

It was her birthday. And no-one had remembered. Not her mum, or her dad. None of her family had remembered. But what really hurt was that none of her gang had remembered. She had not forgotten a single one of their birthdays. She always had made sure that they all had a special day. But they forgot her. It hurt. But she was a hardened freedom fighter. She wasn't going to show them that she was hurt. No way. That might explain why she was sitting beside the river, by herself actually.

Maybe she had set her hopes to high, she considered. After all in general guys weren't the best for remembering things like birthdays. But it wasn't like she was asking for the royal jewels. A card would have done, or chocolates, or even flowers. She did have a soft spot for flowers after all. But no, nothing. Sad really. She had though that her gang were friends. Maybe not…

So she was just going to sit here for a little bit. Just long enough to ensure she wouldn't cry back at the hideout where they could hear her. She wouldn't let them see her cry. That was one thing she would never do. No matter how hurt she was. And she would not cry on her birthday. She had remembered, even if no-one else had.

"Marian? Marian? Are you there Marian?" A voice was calling her. She looked up. Robin was walking over to her. "Ah there you are Marian. I have something for you." He smiled. Marian sighed and looked at the ground.

"Is it an article about the Princess Isobel and her new wardrobe this season? Because if it is…" she was stopped by a bunch of flowers being thrust into her face. She took them and looked up at Robin, speechless for once and confused.

"Happy birthday" he said quickly then walked off. Marian sat still shocked. She looked down at the flowers and smiled. Someone had remembered. She looked back up at Robin's retreating figure. She always did have a soft spot for flowers…


	3. Smile

_A/N: Yet another short. I'm quite enjoying writing these._

Smile

A smile can tell us a lot about people. It can tell us if a person if nice, or if they're shy, of if they're arrogant.

When she smiled, you wanted to run.

Her smile was devious, it was sinister. When she smiled you knew she was up to no good. And if she smiled at you, you wanted the ground to open up and swallow you.

She kept smiling at him. He was too naive to realise that it meant anything. And she knew that. She used it to her advantage. Smiling at him. Distracting him, leaning in towards him, getting closer. He was smiling back, still no clue as to what was going on. She closed her eyes and moved in. One more step and…

"Robin come on man! I want to get home" Barrington moaned. Rabies and Little Ron grumbled their agreement. Robin turned and waved at them, glad that they had said something before it had went too far. He turned back to the girl in front of him.

"Sorry Rose, we'll finish our chat another time yeah?" he smiled and walked over to join the rest of the merry men. Rose stood fuming. Marian came up behind her.

"Oh dear, did you not get what you wanted then Rose? What a pity. Ah well. Got to go. It's almost time for dinner and we're having Chinese tonight." Marian remarked. She smiled at Rose. She walked up at smiled at Robin, handing over the take-away box. "You can carry it. Just don't drop it!"

Gladys, looking out of her window, had noticed something. When Rose smiled at him he was glad to be interrupted. When Marian smiled he would do anything. It must be true then. There was a lot a smile could tell you about a person after all.


	4. Tears

_A/N: Another short? Yeah I might be getting obsessed with these things. This one is set sometime after Much the mini market manager's son. Comes from how Marian looks after she discovers Much walked Rose home. It's a FRIENDSHIP fic._

Tears

There were a lot of thing that were rarely seen in Worksop. The Sheriff being nice was one of these rarities. Another was Snooker actually washing his underwear more than once every six months. Gladys actually doing something that was considered 'old lady-ish' was yet another rarity. But there was one of these that was so rare that it was ruled just to be a cruel rumour. Marian crying.

But there she was. Tears running down her face. And she was making no attempt to hide them or stop them. She was found by Rose who triumphantly crowed the news to Marian's Merry Men.

"Get out of it! Marian doesn't cry. You've got the wrong girl" Barrington immediately said. Only to have Rose tell him he was wrong and that if he didn't believe her he could go and see for himself. So he did.

And there she was. Rose was telling the truth for once in her miserable life. Marian. Crying. Actual tears. Running down her face. It was heartbreaking to see. Barrington sighed. He knew that Much would hurt her. He walked over to Marian and sat beside her. He said nothing. She didn't speak either. She just sat there crying.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Barrington wrapped an arm around the crying Marian. A small action that told her it was okay to cry. She leaned into him and cried. Just cried. Barrington didn't move. Just stayed to make sure his friend was okay. Letting the tears soak through.


	5. Night

_A/N: Ad so it shall be that the authoress got her act together and wrote another Maid Marian short. And it shall be good. (I hope) And it shall be liked (I hope) and it did relive the authoress' boredom while being off school sick. And so the kind authoress hands this fic to the sadly deprived realm of Maid Marian and her Merry Men fanfiction. _

Night

If asked what was her favourite time of day, Marian would have to answer the night, when everyone else was asleep and she could just sit and think about the day's adventures and ponder on what challenges lay ahead.

She felt slightly like a mother at night-time. Making sure the gang were all comfortable, worrying that they were eating the right types of food, wondering if she should see about keeping some more blankets for the coming winter...all those little things that her own mother had worried about when she was a child.

She looked around their small camp area. The 'men' of the gang had decided that her sleeping area should be more private. As a result she slept with a tent around her. She wasn't all that bothered to be honest, but it made them happy so she went along with it. She sighed. She really should just go to her bed. But she didn't. Instead she stayed close to the fire.

Night was the only time that she felt vulnerable. Maybe that's why she stayed as near the rest of the gang as she could. She didn't like being alone at night-time. She didn't know why. She wasn't scared of the dark, and she didn't fear being alone. It just happened that at night time, her favourite time of the day, she didn't like to be by herself. It was one of life's odd little things.

Today had been particularly trying. They had to rescue Robin from the castle after he had been caught by the Sheriff. It had been a plot of Rose's that Marian, and she hated to admit this, hadn't realised it was a trap until the last minute. And they had only got there just in time, if they had been a minute later... well, let's not think about that. She stared into the dying fire. It was getting tougher. They had to be more alert now. They just had to be.

"Marian?" It was a soft, tired voice, that she had heard many times before at this time of night. And it was always the same person.

"Robin it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep." she said, talking to the fashion obsessed freedom fighter.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I will don't worry. Its just..." there was a pause, Marian waited, Robin's voice sounded worried and...there was something else there, something that Marian couldn't place. "...I just wanted to say thanks. I'd be dead if you didn't come. So, yeah. Thanks."

Marian turned around. Robin had retreated back into his tent and had his back facing her. She blinked twice and turned back to the fire. He always did stuff like that, stuff that would confuse her as to what he meant. It was that unknown tone that did it. It confused her. She sighed and kicked the fire out.

Night time was her favourite time of the day but it didn't half confuse her.


	6. Breaking the Rules

_A/N: And so here is yet another short type thing...I feel that I should point out in these shorts I'm playing on a theory that Robin fancies Marian and everyone but Marian knows it, and it makes Rose very jealous/. Sadly cliched I know but it does work well._

Breaking the Rules

For as long as she could remember, Rose had been good at being bad. She'd always had a knack for breaking the rules once she'd learned the game. She had always found life to be too quick, so there was no point trying to pretend to be good all the time. It was better to enjoy your life, than spend your time wishing you had done something more.

Because of such, she didn't have the greatest reputation. Or was that because she was so two-faced. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she cared all that much. She didn't really care what anyone thought of her, it was part of her charm. At least that's what she believed.

And it did seem like it worked. Whenever she batted her eyelashes boys would fall over themselves to do whatever she asked. Which was very handy when she had a lot of work she had to do when she would rather be at that new disco in Lincoln. Which was a lot of the time. She had earned a reputation as a party girl, with a new boyfriend every other week. Which was a nice little perk to her 'job' of being bad.

What really annoyed her though was, despite that fact that she was prettier and a LOT more interesting, she couldn't win _his_ attention. Not the way she wanted. Her skills just wouldn't work on him. It was frustrating to say the least.

Oh they had kissed. One brief yet memorable, in her mind at least, kiss. One that she had to steal from him. One that she later discovered that he wasn't thinking about the kiss in. He always thoughts of something else when kissing apparently. That just wasn't on.

She'd never really felt this way about a guy before...it just didn't happen like that. Her mooning after them. It was always the other way round. Always, always, always. She even had royalty following the way it always was! Okay, so it was only Guy, he was still royalty. So why wouldn't he follow the way it always was?

"I want him. And I always get what I want." she told one of the merry men, the coolest of them all.

"Leave it out Rose, Robin ain't gonna fall for you." Barrington told her, looking at the fraying string of his longbow. He would need to get that sorted before it's next MOT otherwise he'd fail.

"Well why not?" she asked angrily. "I'm very pretty aren't I? The, pardon the pun, rose of Worksop! Why won't he fall for me?"

"It's simple man. He's already fallen for someone else. Someone who definitely aint you." Barrington finished, walking off from the furious purple clad girl.

"WHO?" she screamed at him. Barrington turned and gave her a sly smile.

"It ain't obvious yet? You want to see your optician you do." he pointed over at the mud butcher where Robin stood with Marian in the line. Rose's eyes widened and she turned to Barrington. The words were stuck in her throat. He nodded before she said anything. He left her standing in her fury. He smirked as he walked away.

Guess breaking the rules didn't always win you what you wanted.


End file.
